Currently, conventional open end wrenches are ideal for engaging a nut or bolt head (e.g., hex head) wherein a socket cannot be engaged thereover because access to the hex head is limited. However, a drawback to such open end wrenches is that the handle is attached to the wrench head thereby making engagement with the hex head difficult. As such, the conventional open end wrench is difficult to use when the hex head to be tightened or released is in a confined space. Specifically, the wrench will have to be removed from the hex head when the handle cannot be moved due to the limited area in which to swing the handle. Therefore, tightening or releasing a hex head can be a tedious process with a conventional open end wrench because the wrench will need to be removed from the hex head and then re-engaged in order to provide torque to the hex head. Additionally as previously discussed, it can be difficult to engage the hex head with a conventional open end wrench because the opening of the wrench must be rotationally aligned with the hex head for proper engagement. Therefore, removing an open end wrench from the hex head during torquing is not advantageous because it is difficult to rotationally re-align the wrench with the hex head.
The present invention addresses the deficiencies of prior art open end wrenches by providing a wrench that comprises a handle detachable from a wrench head. The wrench head includes a plurality of engagement positions for the handle such that the wrench head does not need to be removed from the nut during torquing. The handle can be removed from the wrench head and easily engaged to any one of a plurality of engagement positions in order to torque a hex head in a confined space. Additionally, the wrench head of the present wrench is easily engagable to the hex head due to its compact size and detachable handle.